


【瞳耀】家有猫咪（续）

by Ilovexiexie666



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovexiexie666/pseuds/Ilovexiexie666
Summary: 半猫化，喵~





	【瞳耀】家有猫咪（续）

白羽瞳出门买了食材，拎进厨房一一整理好，拖着黑猫图案的拖鞋走进卧室。

展耀仍在熟睡，瘦长的身子埋在厚实的被褥中，一脸餍足，头顶的猫耳朵时不时地轻颤一下，卷翘的睫毛微动，双颊红润，猫唇诱人。

白羽瞳躺在他身边，支起一只手臂侧着身子瞧得目不转睛，越瞧越觉得自家猫儿真是秀色可餐。他原想看一会儿就出去准备午饭，谁知根本挪不开目光，不知不觉竟睡了过去。

身为警察，白羽瞳的警惕性是出类拔萃的，只是在展耀身边会不自觉地放松下来。但这不代表有人趁他睡觉的时候扒他衣服，他也能无动于衷。白羽瞳偷偷睁了睁眼，见展耀正埋首在自己胸前与自己的衣服奋斗，眼珠一转，假作出熟睡的样子。

我倒要看看这只猫要干什么。

白羽瞳只穿了一件薄薄的白色背心，前面的领口开得很低。展耀将衣领往下拉了拉，白羽瞳胸膛两边的茱萸便露了出来。展耀歪了歪脑袋，觉得不满意，又将背心推上去，堆叠在腋下。他的目光从白羽瞳健硕漂亮的腹肌上划过，落在饱满的胸肌上，登时眼睛一亮，仿若发现了什么宝藏，双手一伸就按了上去。

白羽瞳只觉得展耀一双骨感却不失柔软的手掌在自己胸前按来按去，体内渐渐升起一点感觉。他实在忍不住睁了眼睛，却见展耀整个人缩在他怀里，专心致志地侵犯他的胸，身后的尾巴早已跑到了被子外面，兴奋地一甩一甩，连他醒来了都没发现。

展耀觉得手下这温暖的触感叫人十分喜欢，很是不舍得撒手，凑得更近了些，伸出小舌舔了舔白羽瞳左侧的乳头，张嘴将它含了进去，吸吮了一口，得意得眯了眯眼。

白羽瞳浑身一激灵，一把揽住展耀的腰，一使劲，翻身将人压在了身下，目露凶光地看着身下一脸愉悦满足的人，语气危险：“猫儿你这是在做什么？”

展耀显然还没回过神来，他正玩的开心，体位的变化也没打搅到他，继续一边揉捏着白羽瞳的胸，一边抬头去啃他的乳头，身后的尾巴晃得愈发欢快。

白羽瞳头皮一麻，温热湿润的触感在胸前作乱，一股热流直涌向下身。他一手钳住展耀的下巴，将他从自己胸前拉开一点，低头重重地吻了下去。

霸道又带火的舌头在展耀口中疯狂地攻城略地，待放开时，展耀早已呼吸不畅、满脸通红。水润的大眼睛狠狠地瞪着白羽瞳，展耀开口道：“你又发什么疯！”

“不是你先来招惹我的吗？”白羽瞳早已被撩得浑身火起，下身硬热，丝毫不留情面地伸手探入了展耀身后的小穴。前不久刚被开垦过的地方这会儿火热湿润，白羽瞳的两根手指进的毫不费力，熟练地扩张、探索，压上了敏感的软肉。

“我哪有……哈啊！！”展耀仰起了脑袋，雪白的脖颈弯出一道优美的弧度，难耐地喘息出声。

白羽瞳叼住展耀精致的喉结亲吻，用牙齿轻轻地磨了一下。致命的脆弱处被利器威胁的感觉，叫展耀汗毛倒竖，后穴不自觉地收缩。

“啧，猫儿，放松点。”白羽瞳又探进一根手指。

“我……我哪有招惹你！你这只乱发情的臭老鼠！”展耀动了动身子想逃离，却被白羽瞳的腿死死地压住。

“哦？那你的爪子放在我胸上干什么？”白羽瞳挑了挑眉。

展耀这才发现自己的双手还在白羽瞳胸前揉捏。这是什么时候发生的事？他困惑了一秒，立刻想抽回手。可是……真的手感好好啊……他这般想着，又鬼使神差地捏了一下。

“啊！！”身后忽然闯入巨物，展耀惊叫一声，被顶得向上一滑。白羽瞳扣住他的腰，身下发力，一寸一寸侵入温热的甬道。

前不久刚被调教过的甬道欢快地迎合着巨大的肉棒，紧致湿热的触感叫白羽瞳登时化身成了野兽，大力地抽插起来。

“啊——！！你……慢点……呃……”展耀还没想明白自己的手是什么时候跑到白羽瞳胸上去的，就被身下的进攻撞得全无思考之力。白羽瞳对他的身体了如指掌，很快他便只能攀着白羽瞳的脊背，惊喘连连。

一大早起来几乎什么都没吃，又前前后后被白羽瞳吃干抹净了好几遍，待某人沸腾的狼血终于平静的时候，展耀累得连手指都不想动。

白羽瞳显然心情美丽到爆表，把自家的大猫收拾干净，喜爱地摸摸他的猫耳朵和猫尾巴，哼着歌去厨房做饭了。他洗着鱼，脑中忽然灵光一闪。难道刚才展耀对自己胸肌做的那一出，就是传说中的猫咪踩奶？

END


End file.
